Fallen Angel
by SS5gohan
Summary: \\disclaimer: i do not own MLP, i do however own this story and the OC's in it/ an unknown pegasus shows up during the fight with nightmare moon and fights her off to give the mane 6 a chance to use the elements of harmony, who is this pegasus and how does he seem to care so much about rainbow dash? \\hope you enjoy reviews are appriciated/
1. Chapter 1

Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo were relaxing in one of the rooms of their cloud house, when they heard a loud crash from the living room. Scootaloo sighed "They're at it again. Do you want me to go calm them down mom?" the orange and purple teenage pegasus asked Rainbow. The cyan pegasus rolled her magenta eyes, and pushed her rainbow colored hair out of her eyes.  
>"No, I'll take this one." Rainbow smiled and got up. She walked into the living room and saw two twin foals standing a few feet apart. They were a colt and a filly. The colt had a jet black coat, spiky hair, and a straight tail, his mane and tail were a rainbow color, while his eyes were a darker shade of purple then his mothers. The filly had a cyan coat, light black mane and tail in the exact same style as her mom's; her eyes were a light grey color. They launched at each other, and they were about to punch each other in the jaw (both failing to realize Rainbow was there) but just before the hit Rainbow yelled out.<br>"Goku, Firebolt, what did I say about fighting inside?" Rainbow demanded. The two foals had stopped in midair with their fore hoofs inches away from each other. They landed and stood next to each other. Firebolt looked down embarrassed, while Goku smiled sheepishly at his mom and spoke up.  
>"If you're gonna fight inside, then fight in the backroom where there's nothing for you to break." He recited the words he and Firebolt had heard a thousand times.<br>"what is it about this time?" Rainbow asked them. Firebolt looked up at that.  
>"We're trying to see whose stronger and faster than the other." At that Rainbow smiled and launched forward tackling the two to the ground and tickling them.<br>"It doesn't matter which of you is faster or stronger, because I'm faster and stronger than you both." Goku and Firebolt could do nothing but try to resist laughing, unable to fend off their mom's onslaught. When rainbow let them get up they shot up and smiled happily. Then Goku's smile disappeared and he looked at rainbow intently.  
>"Mom can you tell us about dad now?" rainbow looked down at her son and started thinking. Scoots walked in and put a hoof on her shoulder.<br>"They're old enough to know now mom."  
>"You're right." Rainbow sat on the cloud floor and looked down collecting her thoughts. She looked up a fire, that hadn't been there in years, was blazing in eyes.<br>"It started eight years ago, when Nightmare moon returned. I met your father that day." The twins stared at their mother excitedly.  
>"Your father…was a fallen angel."<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Nightmare Moon had the mane 6 cornered.  
>"Looks like the elements of harmony are useless after all." She laughed evilly. Twilight stared at the six elements in shock.<br>"I don't understand. Why didn't they work?" Nightmare smiled manically and charged magic into her horn.  
>"Time to die!" She yelled and launched a powerful blast of magic at the six of them. They all shut their eyes in fear waiting for the pain to come, but it never came. Twilight opened her eyes in time to see the blast get launched away. Nightmare stared at a figure in between her and the others. The smoke faded and revealed a jet black pegasus with a spiky jet black mane and tail. His eyes were black, and he had two blood red scars on his right eye. The first ran down the middle of it and stopped at his cheek, the other ran horizontally right under his eye.<br>"Oh my goddess." Rainbow silently exclaimed. Nightmare glared at the new pegasus.  
>"Who dares defy me!?" she yelled. He ignored her and turned to the others.<br>"I'll hold her off for now, but you need to figure out how to use the elements." He paused for second and looked Rainbow right in the eyes, something no one seemed to notice (not even twilight, and she's usually the observant one).  
>"I'll keep you safe, I promise" he looked back the others then.<br>"I'd prefer to not kill her, but I will if I have too." Nightmare started laughing  
>"You, kill me?" he glared at her. Nightmare continued<br>"I bet you can't even touch m-" before she could finish he was under her in a second balancing on his front hooves. Before she could react he kicked his back legs out and sent her crashing through the wall. The others gasped behind him in shock.  
>"Don't worry about this fight, just hurry and use the elements. By the way, the name's Gohan." Gohan turned to see Nightmare getting up rage clear on her face.<br>"How the hell did you do that!? How dare you strike out at royalty!?" Gohan suddenly appeared in front of her glaring at her.  
>"Shut it." He said coldly and punched her in the jaw. The sound of shattering bone echoed through the abandoned castle joined by a pained scream from nightmare.<br>"Gohan, we figured it out!" Twilight yelled out excitedly. He turned to her to see them all wearing strange necklaces, except for Twilight who was wearing a crown.  
>"Well what are you waiting for? Get to it." He flew behind them to get out of the way. The girls were floating in the charging the elements. Gohan flew up behind Rainbow dash and put a hoof on her back in between her wings and concentrated. After a few seconds a dark black ran next to Rainbow's red beam in the rainbow beam that was headed straight for Nightmare. The beam surrounded her in a massive whirlwind and raised her into the air. When it finally dissipated it revealed Princess Luna a little younger looking than she was just before she turned into Nightmare Moon. Gohan and the others walked out of the castle with Luna, just as Celestia was landing with a few carriages. She walked towards them and stopped right in front of Luna.<br>"Hello, sister." Celestia said smiling at her.  
>"Sister!?" Twilight, Rainbow, and Applejack all yelled out, Pinkie, Flutter, and Rarity were all too shocked to speak. Celestia walked up to Twilight and the rest of the element bearers.<br>"I'm very proud of you little ponies." Twilight looked at the princess and gave her a small smile  
>"Thanks Princess but, we would be dead right now if it weren't for Gohan over there." She stated while pointing a hoof at Gohan who was currently standing a few feet to the right. At hearing his name Gohan turned towards them and took a shaky step forward, no longer able to hide how exhausted he really was. Gohan's wings extended for a second revealing a wide gash that was hidden behind his left wing. Gohan was about to say something when he coughed up some blood and fainted from blood loss.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Four carriages were flying in the air. The first three held twilight fluttershy, rarity, applejack, pinkie, Luna and Celestia, and the final one held Gohan passed out and exhausted. Rainbow dash was flying behind holding him in place, her normally cyan hoofs were a deep purple from Gohan's blood. They were flying to Canterlot Castle, flying in silence too worried about Gohan to speak. They landed in the throne room Surrounding Gohan.  
>"Can you help him Princess?" Rainbow asked.<br>"Of course." Celestia responded. She narrowed her eyes in concentration; a white aura surrounded her horn. The aura surrounded Gohan for a second before dissipating. Celestia gasped.  
>"I don't understand." She said shocked.<br>"What's wrong?" Applejack asked  
>"Magic doesn't work on him!" Celestia exclaimed.<br>"But Princess, that's impossible." Twilight yelled.  
>"Ungh." Gohan started waking up from twilights yelling.<br>"Gohan!" Rainbow exclaimed half happy half worried.  
>"Where am I?" he asked.<br>"You're in Canterlot, silly." Pinkie stated. Realizing he was surrounded Gohan stood up and struggled to stay that way.  
>"Damn, I'm not going to be able to do anything until this wound is healed." He focused for a second and a black aura surrounded the wound and in a few seconds all evidence of the wound was gone. He gave his wings a few test flaps and looked up.<br>"What?" he asked  
>"Y-you used magic!" Luna said shocked.<br>"Yeah, so what?"  
>"Only unicorns and alicorns can use magic!" Rarity gasped<br>"Well, I'm not either of those and I've been able to use magic my whole life." Gohan stated matter of factly.  
>"But how do you focus your magic without a horn?" Twilight asked him.<br>"I can focus my magic into any part of my body, from a single strand of hair to my entire being." He told her.  
>"You are SO cool!" Rainbow exclaimed happily.<br>"O-Oh you think so?" Gohan said sounding nervous, moving his front legs like his back legs didn't want to cooperate, he tripped and fell on his back. Rainbow let out a small giggle. Gohan jumped up and composed himself.  
>"Hey, Gohan."<br>"Yeah, Rainbow?"  
>"Thanks for protecting me." She said shyly and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. She looked at him blushing.<br>"Well there's something ah never thought ah'd see, ya've been here barely an hour and ya've already got Rainbow acting like a girl." Applejack said laughing a little.  
>"Shut up Applejack." Rainbow retorted.<br>"Now is not the time to discuss Rainbow's love interests, girls." Celestia said giggling a little.  
>"Gohan I'd like to personally thank you, if not for you these six would be dead." She said gesturing to the mane 6.<br>"Yeah we owe you our lives." Twilight exclaimed happily.  
>"C'mon it's no big deal." Gohan said sheepishly.<br>"So Gohan Dear, what city do you live in?" Rarity asked him.  
>"I don't live in a city, I live in the Everfree Forest." He told her.<br>"How on earth do you survive in that dreadful place?"  
>"It's all I've got, I just learned to live with it."<br>"You should move to Ponyville." Fluttershy said speaking up for the first time that night.  
>"I was thinking the same thing." Celestia to them.<br>"Well I guess I might have enough bits for a hotel room, at least for a while." Gohan said.  
>"Nonsense, you can stay with me." Rainbow said.<br>"Are ya sure about that Rainbow? Ah mean ah know ya like him but are ya sure ya have room?" Applejack asked her.  
>"Yeah, what do you think Gohan?"<br>"It sounds better than a hotel room." He said happily  
>"Good, now that that's settled you all need to get some sleep. Guard escort our guests to their rooms." Celestia said<br>"Night Princess Celestia. Night Princess Luna." The mane 6 and Gohan said  
>"Good night little ones." <p>


	4. Chapter 4

Gohan stood next to Rainbows bed at Canterlot Castle smiling down at her. He put a hoof on her shoulder and shook her lightly.  
>"Rainbow, wake up, Breakfasts ready." He spoke softly into her ear.<br>"Huh?" she responded starting to wake up.  
>"We need to hurry if we don't eat now we won't get another chance for a long while."<br>"What time is it?"  
>"Its 12:09, our train leaves at 12:30."<br>"Why didn't you wake me up earlier?"  
>"I tried to, but you refused to get up. Besides you look cute when your asleep."<br>"Do I now? Is it only when I'm asleep."  
>"Yup." Rainbow got a slightly hurt look on her face.<br>"The rest of the time your beautiful." He said winking at her. Rainbows look went from hurt to smiling shyly and blushing furiously.  
>"Now, c'mon let's go."<br>"Okay."

They walked on in silence enjoying each other's company. They got to the dining room, where the others were waiting, in a couple of minutes.  
>"Ya'll made it just in time, they're 'bout to serve lunch." Applejack informed them.<br>"Gohan, if its 12:15 right now, then why did you say it was breakfast time?" Rainbow asked Gohan.  
>"Its lunch for them, but its breakfast for us, since our first meal of the day."<br>"Why didn't you eat breakfast with the others?"  
>"I simply decided to wait for you to wake up."<br>"Ha, simply? He absolutely refused to eat without you Rainbow." Rarity interjected.  
>"Oh c'mon Rarity, I was just waiting for Rainbow, besides it is her favorite."<br>"Wait how do you know that?" Rainbow asked him  
>"I read your mind, ha I'm kidding you talk in you sleep."<br>"Oh, ok."  
>"Anyway Rainbow, he didn't simply choose to wait, not at all."<br>"Oh and what makes you say that Rarity." Gohan challenged.  
>"How about the fact that you threatened to obliterate us when we tried to force you it the last of the food?"<br>"Damn, you got me there."  
>"Wait, you seriously threatened to obliterate them?"<br>"Not seriously, jokingly, I know how much they mean to you."  
>"Thank Celestia for that fact."<br>"She has nothing to do with that, like I said you talk in your sleep." 

Gohan looked at clock and facehoofed.  
>"Um, girls, it's 12:39."<br>"What we missed our train?" pinkie asked disappointed, she was looking forward to it.  
>"Yup, don't worry I can get teleport us there easily. Celestia, Luna, are you two coming with?"<br>"We'd love to." They responded.  
>"Okay everyone, gather round and put a hoof on me." Everyone gathered around Gohan and put a hoof on him, when everyone was ready a black aura surrounded them and they disappeared. They reappeared in front of the library in Ponyville.<br>"What the buck was that?" Twilight asked a panicky look on her face.  
>"Twilight, language, also I second that question." Celestia stated<br>"It's my version of the teleportation spell. Instead of doing I normally I do it that way it's much safer." Gohan told them.  
>"How's it safer? Explain yourself!" Twilight yelled still panicking.<br>"Well first off calm down. Now then, the way you normally teleport is by separating every last one of your molecules and focus them on a certain point, the bright flash that always occurs is your molecules separating, here I'll show you in slow motion." A black aura surrounded Gohan and his entire being started shaking rapidly. Soon he was made up of a billion little molecules, the molecules exploded away from each other and reformed Gohan behind them.  
>"See? That's normal teleportation. What I do is much safer, I just warp into a parallel dimension where distances are a lot closer one foot there is like a mile here."<br>"Well that doesn't explain how it's safer." Rarity said  
>"With the normal way you could easily lose concentration and not fully reform and it's even harder with passengers, but my way we don't have to worry about losing a horn, a leg, a wing, or anything else."<br>"Wow, that is much safer. Could you teach me how to do that?" Twilight conceded  
>"Sure, I can." <p>

"This calls for a party!" Pinkie yelled excitedly and jumped in the air.  
>"Right, about that…" Gohan started backing away slowly. He didn't get very far before pinkie appeared in front of him hanging upside down.<br>"Um, how the hell is she doing that? No seriously, we're outside. What the hell Pinkie?"  
>"We've learned not to question it." Applejack told him.<br>"Well, Gohan what were you going to say before Pinkie broke the laws of physics?"  
>"Yeah, well you see I'm not much off a party pony."<br>"But how could you not like parties? You should always be close to other ponies." Pinkie asked in disbelief and said clearly shocked by the fact that anyone could actually not like parties.  
>"I have my reasons for not liking being around others?" Gohan said suddenly growing cold and distant. He got a guilty look in his eyes and flew away at a speed that could almost break the sound barrier. He flew to the outskirts of town and landed on a cloud.<br>"Damn." He said to himself  
>"I shouldn't have done that, it's not her fault she doesn't know." Feeling bad Gohan laid down on the cloud and slept.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

A blue light blinded Gohan. An image of a knife flashed through Gohan's mind, followed by a searing pain near his right eye. Gohan awoke with a start breathing heavily. Those images had haunted him for many years. He looked around at his surroundings. He was still on the same cloud but now it was next to Rainbow's cloud-house. The sun was setting and the moon was rising. Rainbow came out of nowhere a gentle smile on her face.  
>"About time you woke up. Want to tell me what all that was about?" she asked<br>"Sorry Rainbow, but I can't tell you yet." He said looking down and to the side feeling guilty.  
>"Its fine Gohan, I understand." They sat on the cloud together, Rainbow resting her head against Gohan's neck and Gohan draping his wing over her back. Gohan took in a deep breath and slowly let it out.<br>"Three weeks." He said. Rainbow looked up at him, confused by the unclear message.  
>"What?" He smiled down at her.<br>"I'll tell you in three weeks, when your parents come to visit, this concerns them too."  
>"If you want to tell us, then we'll listen to you."<br>"I love you Rainbow." Gohan said pulling her closer.  
>"I love you too Gohan" she said snuggling closer to him. They sat in silence for the next few minutes until the moon was out. Gohan looked down at Rainbow and smiled. Realizing she was asleep Gohan lifted Rainbow onto his back and jumped onto the porch of the cloud house. Using his magic to open the door he walked into the house. It had a section that led to the kitchen and the room they were in was the living room. Gohan walked down a hallway that held to doors, one led to Rainbow's room the other led to a bathroom. Gohan walked into the Rainbow's room and gently placed Rainbow on the bed and curled up on the floor next to the bed draping his right wing over her like a blanket. Within minutes he was asleep.<p>

Gohan awoke the next morning to find Rainbow peering down at him. Gohan smiled up at her.  
>"Good morning Rainbow." He said happily. She giggled lightly<br>"Good morning Gohan. What are you doing sleeping down there?" she asked giggling and eyes shining brightly.  
>"I slept down here, wasn't about to climb in bed with you without your permission." He said shyly<br>"Well, I give you permission for all future occasions." She said trying not to laugh. When she couldn't hold it in any longer Gohan joined her.  
>"Well Rainbow, I need to go talk to Pinkie, I'll be back later."<br>"Okay see ya later Gohan." She said waving happily as he walked away.

Gohan walked into Sugar Cube Corner a few minutes later, running head first into the crazy party pony known as Pinkie Pie. They both fell back and put a hoof to their foreheads and laughed a little. Pinkie looked up and realized it was Gohan.  
>"Oh, hey Gohan, what's up?" Pinkie asked curiously.<br>"Hey Pinkie, I wanted to apologize for last time." Gohan said once again feeling guilty.  
>"Its fine Gohan, I shouldn't have insisted on a party so soon." She said brightly<br>"That's the other thing I wanted to talk about, let's throw a party, but just a small one of our best friends."  
>"Sure Gohan, we'll keep it small just: you, me Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Twilight and Fluttershy." She said her blue eyes shining brightly.<br>"Good to hear Pinkie." Gohan said happy to have made up with Pinkie.  
>"Well Pinkie, I have a promise to twilight to keep."<br>"Ooh can you deliver these to her since you're on your way there?" she asked holding out a box of cupcakes.  
>"Sure, later Pinkie." Gohan said levitating the box in the air and heading towards the library. Within minutes it was in sight. Gohan walked up to the door and knocked, a second later a light purple aura shone around the door it opened revealing twilight standing there.<br>"Hi Gohan, what are you doing here?" she asked happily  
>"Well I was just talking to Pinkie and she asked me to deliver these to you, also I remember promising a certain somepony to teach her T.D.T., A.K.A Trans-dimensional Teleportation." He said winking.<br>"Well come on in Gohan, Spike could you get us some cider?" Twilight called out. A purple and green baby dragon popped around a corner when she called.  
>"Sure thing Twilight." He said and saluted before zipping away. Twilight and Gohan walked to the center of the room, where Gohan set the box down on a table against the wall.<br>"So Twi, are you ready to start training?" Gohan asked a perfectly focused look on his face.  
>"Sure, let's do it." Twilight replied an equally focused look on her face.<p>

Gohan walked out of Twilight's house a few hours later. Gohan shot into the night sky and took off towards Rainbow's house. Gohan and Rainbow arrived home at the same time.  
>"How was your day Rainbow?" Gohan asked smiling.<br>"Good, yours?"  
>"Fine, c'mon I'll make us some dinner."<br>"Wait, you know how to cook?" Rainbow asked skeptically  
>"Yeah, what do you want for dinner?" Gohan asked a confident smirk on his face.<br>"Hmm, I want spaghetti with garlic bread." She said happily  
>"Piece of cake." They walked into the house and into the kitchen. Rainbow sat down at the table while Gohan started levitating ingredients in front of him. Rainbow sat amazed as Gohan made the sauce, boiled the noodles and baked the bread all at the same time. Fifteen minutes later Gohan placed a plate in front of Rainbow and motioned for her to try it. Rainbow slowly raised a fork and bit into the spaghetti, her eyes sparkled and she gasped happily.<br>"Gohan, this is delicious. How did you learn to cook like this?"  
>"I taught myself." Gohan said, a half-cocky smirk on his face. Rainbow started digging in and Gohan joined her. Within minutes dinner was finished. Gohan and Rainbow climbed into bed. Rainbow wrapped her forelegs around Gohan's neck and Gohan wrapped his wings around her.<br>"Good night Gohan, I love you." Rainbow said giving Gohan a kiss and snuggling up against him.  
>"I love you too Rainbow." Gohan said, happily pulling her closer.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Gohan was in the kitchen making breakfast for Rainbow and him. He was making pancakes when Rainbow walked into the kitchen.  
>"Morning Gohan, what're you cooking?" she asked him happily inhaling the scents.<br>"Hey Rainbow, I'm making pancakes." He said smiling kindly.  
>"Awesome I love pancakes. I have to leave early today. They need all the weather ponies to help make a storm to water the orchard. Speaking of which Applejack asked me to see if you could help her harvest the apples today, Big-mac usually helps her but, he hurt his back in a plowing accident the other day."<br>"Sure I'd be glad to help, but you be careful making that storm, there's no telling what could happen out there." Gohan said looking slightly worried while still smiling.  
>"Don't worry; I'll be careful I promise." Rainbow said happily<br>"Good now eat." Gohan said gently and set a plate of pancakes on the table in front of her. They sat down and enjoyed their breakfast.

After they had eaten and washed the dishes they were walking out the door. They said goodbye to each other and flew of in their respectful directions, Rainbow headed to the starting point for the storm, and Gohan headed towards Sweet Apple Acres. Gohan flew over town until he got to SAA where Applejack was getting ready to harvest the apples.

Gohan silently flew down and land behind her, getting a mischievous smirk on his face he leaned in next to her ear.  
>"Boo." He said calmly the same mischievous look still plastered on his face.<br>"Ahhhhh" Applejack screamed and jumped into the air. Gohan couldn't help but laugh at that. Applejack turned and looked relieved to see it was Gohan.  
>"What the hell Gohan?" she asked slightly glaring at him for scaring her like that.<br>"Hi Applejack I'm her to help with the harvest." Gohan said smiling at her showing no remorse for the prank.

"Thanks c'mon grab the cart and ah'll teach ya what to do." Gohan grabbed the cart and followed next to Applejack as they walked up to the first of many trees. Applejack positioned herself with her back to the tree.  
>"First stand like this, then you balance on your front hoofs and then kick with both back legs as hard as you can." She explained kicking the tree causing all the apples to fall into pre-arranged baskets.<p>

"Seems, easy enough but I don't think I should use all my strength." Gohan said walking up to the next tree and turning his back to it.  
>"Just use all your strength, not even you could do much harm to these trees." Gohan shrugged and started balancing on his fore legs, pausing for a second to aim he kicked out as hard as he could. A loud crack resonated trough the farm followed by what sounded like a small explosion as the kick snapped the tree in half and sent it soaring above the clouds. Gohan took off after the tree flying at break neck speeds he caught up to the tree in seconds and returned it back to its other half. When he got there he set it on and tried to get it to stay finally getting it to stay he turned to Applejack, whose jaw had promptly dropped to the floor.<br>"Sorry about that Applejack." He said scratching the back of his head and laughing. Applejack shook her head a bit and looked at him in awe.  
>"Remind me to never underestimate you ever again." She said still in shock.<br>"That'd be a good idea." Gohan said smirking confidently. They continued getting the apples without any other mishaps occurring. After about two rows of trees Gohan was getting restless.  
>"Seriously Applejack this is taking way too long!" he exclaimed with exasperated sigh.<br>"We've only been out here for 20 minutes this is way faster than normal." She explained rolling her eyes at his impatience.  
>"Applejack I could have every last apple harvested and at the barn in 30 seconds flat." Gohan stated with a smirk.<br>"Oh yeah, prove it then." applejack challenged him. Gohan shot off like a bullet punching and kicking every tree in sight moving faster than applejack could see. Within 15 seconds half the apples were in baskets and Gohan sent out a shockwave and knocked down all the remaining apples and was hauling them to the barn at super speeds. as soon as he was finished he stopped in front of Applejack with a smirk on his face.  
>"Okay i was off by a couple seconds, that only took me 26 seconds."<br>"How did you do that?" Applejack whispered in awe.  
>Gohan smirked happily "Practice AJ Practice."<p>

Gohan and Applejack were relaxing in the living room enjoying some apple cider. Silently sipping from their mugs they each pondered different things. Gohan got a distressed look on his face, something that didn't go unnoticed by Applejack.  
>"What's wrong Gohan?" She asked worriedly<br>"I just can't help but worry about Rainbow, she's making a massive storm today." Gohan said the worry obvious in his face.  
>"C'mon Gohan ah know Rainbow she knows what she's doing, you don't need to be worried." She said softly. Gohan's face visibly relaxed and he put on a small smile.<br>"Yeah you're right she'll be fine." Just then Flutter burst through the door a panicked look on her face.

"Gohan, Rainbow needs your help!" she yelled worriedly. Gohan shot to her side in a burst of speed a serious look on his face.  
>"What happened?" he asked calmly<br>"The weather ponies were working on the storm and they messed up a tornado! They put to much power into it and Rainbow got caught in the crossfire!" Flutter yelled. Gohan ran out the door onto the porch, the others following behind him. when they got out there they could see a massive tornado in the distance sucking in anything that got caught in its vortex. Gohan spotted Rainbow a few miles away clinging to a tree for dear life. As soon as he saw her, Gohan shot of into the sky flying as fast as he could. He got to the tree Rainbow was holding and grabbed her, flying higher then the vortex could reach he flew her back to Applejacks house and set her on the porch.

While Applejack and Flutter tended to Rainbow Gohan launched himself towards the tornado a jet black aura surrounding him. he flew strait into the heart of the tornado and curled up into a ball. His aura surrounded him in a dense sphere. Gohan floated in mid air gathering more and more power. When he had gathered enough power the sphere broke apart as Gohan hovered there with his wings extended when he broke out it disrupted the vortex. Gohans wings were covered in a powerfull black aura causing his wing span to look 20 ft wide and with a powerful flap of his wings Gohan destroyed the tornado completely.

Gohan fell out of the sky utterly exhausted and crashed in to the ground, leaving a crater that was ten ft deep and fifteen ft wide, and passed out.


	7. Prophecy Revealed

Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Fluttershy looked on in shock as Gohan collided with the ground. Two Pegasus ponies landed in front of them. The stallion looked just like a male version of Rainbow, but had short hair and was slightly more muscular. The mare had a pink coat, bluish a mane and tail, and purple eyes. They were Bolt and Firefly, Rainbow Dash's parents. They each wore a worried look on their faces.

"Rainbow are you girls alright? We felt that tornado a couple miles back." Bolt asked a concerned look on his face. Being talked to snapped them all out of their shock. Rainbow remembered that Gohan was still unconscious and tried to fly into the air, but was caught by Bolt. He set her back on the ground and held her in a tight hug.  
>"It's okay Rainbow everyone is fine." Bolt said softly. Rainbow glared at him.<br>"Gohan isn't!" she yelled and pushed him away. Rainbow shot off towards the crater with her parents close behind. She leapt into the crater and landed next to Gohan. She started lifting him onto her back when Bolt and Firefly followed her into the crater. Rainbow looked at them tears in her eyes.  
>"Help him!" She yelled causing her voice to crack. Bolt ran up to her and put Gohan on his own back and flew out of the crater and back to the house with Rainbow and Firefly next to him.<p>

They landed in front on the porch and Applejack opened the door and ushered them up the stairs and showed them a room where they could put Gohan down in a bed. Gohan looked unharmed except for serious damage on his right wing, it was snapped near the tip bone and sinew showing. Tears welled up in Rainbows eyes when she saw the damage. Seeing this Applejack quickly rushed them out of the room and led Rainbow to the living room couch so she could sit.

"Rainbow, Honey, who is that?" Firefly asked in a soothing voice. Rainbow wiped her tears and looked up "He is Gohan, the one who has saved my life twice now." She said softly. Bolt got a concerned look on his face. "Your life has been endangered two time now?" he asked worriedly. Rainbow nodded sadly.  
>"When we were fighting Nightmare Moon we couldn't get the elements of harmony to work. Nightmare was about to kill us when Gohan appeared out of nowhere and took the hit for us. After that he promised to protect us and fought her off long enough for us to use the elements. The second time was when he grabbed me before I could get hurt by the tornado and he destroyed it. I would be dead right now if it weren't for him." Rainbow said sadly. Bolt and Firefly looked at her in awe and slowly looked to the door leading to Gohan.<br>"How did he take a hit from Nightmare Moon and destroy the tornado?" Bolt asked shocked  
>"Well…Gohan isn't normal, magic doesn't affect him and he do things with magic that not even Princess Celestia herself could do." Bolts jaw dropped to the floor when he heard this. Firefly was too shocked to say anything.<br>"So Rainbow, already telling them about me I see." Gohan appeared next to her with a smirk. Rainbow shot up wrapped her forelegs around him in a tight hug, during the hug she accidentally bumped his injured wing. Gohan gave a startled jump and looked at his wing, he sighed when he saw the damage, seconds later a familiar black aura surrounded his wing completely healing it. When he was done he walked up to Bolt and extended a hoof to him.  
>"Hi Bolt, I'm Gohan." He said happily as Bolt shook his hoof. Gohan turned to Firefly.<br>"And you must be Rainbows mom, Firefly." He said shaking her hoof. Bolt and Firefly looked at him happily.  
>"Hi Gohan nice to meet you, but how did you know who we were?" Bolt asked. Gohan froze for a second before responding.<br>"Oh, Rainbow talks about you guys all the time." He said smiling like the answer was obvious.

Suddenly a bright light filled the room as Celestia and Luna teleported into the room. Celestia looked right at Gohan. When their eyes met Gohan instantly knew they had found out.  
>"Hello Celestia, Luna." He said politely. Celestia gave a small smile.<br>"Gohan we need to talk, Luna and I found something while doing some research an-" she was interrupted when Gohan spoke out.  
>"I know all about the prophecy Princess." He said growing cold and distant the way he always did when something from his past came up.<br>"Prophecy? Gohan what are you talking about?" Rainbow asked confused. Gohan sighed and got a sad look in his eyes.  
>"<em>When ancient evils unbound, black wings will unfurl, when the first tear is shed the fallen shall rise, and save the world or end it.<em>" Gohan said sadly and looked Rainbow in the eyes.  
>"I'm sorry Rainbow Dash. If this prophecy has come up now…then you and the rest of our friends will only be in danger around me, I have to leave, it's the only way to keep you safe." He said on the verge of tears the pure sadness obvious in his voice. Before Rainbow could say anything he turned and bolted out of the house and into the air, flying as fast as he could towards the Everfree Forest. He landed in a small clearing that held an old cabin. He walked inside and curled up in the darkest corner he could find hiding in the shadows, and prepared for the inevitable.<p> 


	8. Return of Evil

Cheerilee walks her students through Canterlot's sculpture garden, where she shows her class a strange statue of a chimera-like creature known as a Draconequus, a creature that represents discord and a lack of harmony. The three Cutie Mark Crusaders Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo stared at it curiously.  
>Cheerilee stopped and turned to the students.<br>"This creature is called a Draconequus. He has the head of a pony and a body made up of all sorts of things. What do you suppose that represents?" she asked. "Confusion!" Apple Bloom yelled out sure of herself.  
>"Evil!" Sweetie Belle called out.<br>"Chaos!" Scootaloo exclaimed excitedly  
>"It's not chaos, you dodo!" Sweetie Belle claimed rudely.<br>"Don't call me things I don't know the meaning of! And it is _too_ chaos!" Scootaloo yelled back.  
>"Is not!" Sweetie Belle retaliated.<br>"You're both wrong!" Apple Bloom yelled. The three of them jumped at each other a cloud of dust surrounding them, hoofs, legs and the occasional head popped out of the cloud as it moved around.

"Stop it you three!" Cheerilee demanded sternly. "Besides you're all right. It represents discord or disharmony among ponies." Cheerilee explained. The class walked away towards the next set of statues. Suddenly cracks appeared on the statue and a malevolent laugh echoed through the air.

Gohan was meditating in his cabin when he heard a dark laugh and felt a cold chill. At once he decided that his friends needed him no matter how it ended. Gohan bolted out of a broken window and flew towards Ponyville. When he got there he saw the main six in a semi-circle around Celestia. He flew down and landed so hard crack appeared on the ground around him.

They all gasped shocked when he appeared. He looked right at Celestia a stern look on his face.  
>"What was up with that feeling I just got?" he asked her, the look on his face telling her he would not take no for an answer. Just as Celestia was about to answer Rainbow tapped Gohan on the shoulder, when he turned around his face was met with her hoof. Gohan stared at her calmly; he knew what that was about.<br>"That's for making me worry like that!" Rainbow yelled and then wrapped him in a tight hug. Gohan hugged her back and looked at her sadly.  
>"Sorry Rainbow, I was meditating when it hit me. Now then Celestia I want answers." He said his voice suddenly turning hard and serious.<br>"The feeling you got was what I'm here to warn them about. A great evil has returned. His name is Discord and the only way to stop him is to use the elements of harmony." Celestia explained simply.  
>"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go beat this jerk." Rainbow yelled getting pumped up.<p>

"No Rainbow, we need a plan, we can't just run in guns blazing." Gohan said sternly. "Now everyone grab on I'll take us to the elements." They each put a hoof on him and they all disappeared. They reappeared in front of a large tower.  
>"Sorry guys this was as far as I could track the elements." Gohan said rubbing the back of his head.<p>

"This is fine Gohan; you put us right outside the building that the elements are in." Celestia said as they walked up to the door and she used her magic to unlock the door. They walked inside a long room that held many windows depicting many historical moments, including the defeat of nightmare moon a couple months ago.

They walked up to a small display stand that held a soft looking cushion with indents shaped like the elements of harmony.  
>"Princess, shouldn't the elements be in here?" Twilight asked curiously.<br>"Yes they should Twilight, no one should have been able to get in here. I don't know what could have happened to them." Celestia replied worriedly.

Gohan noticed something strange and spoke up.  
>"Why don't we ask him?" He said glaring intently to his upper left.<br>"Ha ha, this one is sharp." A mysterious voice echoed through the room. Gohan's eyes darted to the right.  
>"Shut up and show yourself to the others, coward." Gohan demanded.<p>

A window depicting a Draconequus started moving. It glared at Gohan and frowned.  
>"Well, you just aren't fun. Who do you think you are?" it asked him pouting because Gohan spoiled his fun.<br>"I'm Gohan and you're Discord I presume." Gohan said with feigned politeness.  
>"Yes I am Discord, you're very smart for a young pony such as yourself. Now tell me. What are you?" Discord asked turning slightly serious.<p>

"I'm a Pegasus, obviously. Can't you see my wings?" Gohan said pointedly and flared his wings. Discord laughed and moved to a new window.  
>"No you aren't, no Pegasus can use magic as powerful as what you use to transport the others here, not even Celestia herself could perform it."<br>"Look Discord I don't know why I can perform magic but I am a Pegasus and nothing more."

Celestia decided to speak up.  
>"Discord what did you do with the elements?" she demanded.<br>"If you want to find the elements go back to where it all began." Discord supplied them with this riddle and disappeared.

"What does that mean?" Applejack asked hoping somepony would have an answer. Twilight looked out a window and gasped.  
>"He must have hidden them in the labyrinth!" she yelled sure of herself.<br>"No twilight, think about it how did this start? What were you doing when you found out Nightmare moon was going to return?" Gohan asked intently. Twilight focused and started thinking then it hit her.  
>"I was reading a book on the history of equestrian it's in the library in Ponyville."<p>

Without warning Gohan teleported them to the library and looked around it.  
>"Twilight which book is it?" he asked her. Twilight's horn glowed as she used her magic to grab a book from the shelf and handed it to Gohan.<br>"Do you really think that'll give us a hint?" she asked him. Instead of giving her an answer Gohan opened it on its side revealing the elements.

"The elements." Rainbow gasped "Gohan, how did you know they were here?" she asked him shocked.  
>"I read his mind. I can do that." He stated.<br>"Wait. You can actually read minds?" Rainbow asked Gohan in slight shock.  
>"Yes but, I only use it when I deem it absolutely necessary. Now come on we need to track down discord." He replied with fierce determination. They walked out of the library and ran through a chaotic Ponyville towards a field that held a throne that Discord sat upon. They stopped 20 feet away in front of Discord and lined up horizontally. The order went, Rarity, Applejack, Twilight, Gohan, Rainbow, Fluttershy, and Pinkie from left to right.<p>

"Discord that riddle didn't trick us, and now it's time for you to pay!" Twilight yelled in disgust.  
>"But you need all the elements to stop me." He said an evil grin forming on his face.<br>"We have all the elements." Twilight said confused  
>"Oh Contraire." Discord smirked and flicked a talon up. Out of nowhere a jagged black spike impaled Rainbow straight through the middle, going in through her stomach and jutting out between her wings.<p> 


	9. an

hey guys this is not a new chapter my laptopis broken so itll be a while before i can work on the

story


	10. Rise of the Fallen

Gohan could only watch in horror as the black spike tore through Rainbow, raising her a couple feet in the air before dissipating into thin air. Gohan flew through the air and caught her as she fell. He held her as he landed on the ground a look of utter disbelief plastered onto his face. Gohan felt a pain he'd never felt before, a heart shattering pain that tore through to his very soul and his heart shattered. A single tear slid down his cheek, the first and only tear he would ever shed, and fell into the gapping hole in rainbow. Then Gohan felt nothing, his purpose in life, the one he swore to protect, the one he loved more than anything else had just been torn away from him. Suddenly Gohan felt a rage the likes of which had never been felt by anypony in all of history Gohan needed revenge and he was going to take t by force if he had to.

A jet black aura started to leak out of Gohan as he slowly rose in the air. Gohan let out a scream of rage as his aura exploded around him. It surrounded him in hellish fury as Gohan continued to scream. Gohan's wings grew bigger and got a blood red bone-like armor along the ridge his mane and tail got spikier and had streaks of red in them his aura surround him in a more controlled fashion blood red bolts of electricty going through it. Gohan opened his eyes just as the finished turning blood red.

"Discord you have taken everything from me and now i'm going to make you..._sufferrrrr_" Gohan looked up as he said this and his eyes got small a shook with insanity. Gohan disappeared in a flash and appeared with his hoof in Discords stomach. he pulled it out and kicked him into the sky. Gohan grabbed Dicord by the tail and swung him around until they reached near supersonic speeds and let him go sending him through several mountains. Gohan appeared in front of Discord and kicked him in gut his foreleg pushing his spine out. Dicord coughed up a glob of blood onto Gohans leg. Gohan slowly pulled his leg out and in the blink of an eye he uppercutted Discord and sent him flying back into the sky. Gohan appeared above him and kicked him back down.

Discord smashed into the ground ten feet away from the other ponies who stood in awe of Gohans power. gohan landed fiercely blood-lust apparent in his eyes. Discord looked up as Gohan walked towards him.  
>"Please have mercy i'm begging you!" Discord screamed in terror. This pissed Gohan off even more. he grabbed Discord by the neck and squeezed slightly.<br>"You mean like you showed her mercy?!" Gohan yelled in rage and slammed him into the ground cracking it. "Give me one good reason to let you live!" Gohan commanded fiercley.

"Gohan she's alive!" Luna suddenly yelled out in happiness. Gohan refused to look.  
>"Your lying!" Gohan yelled the pain in his voice apparent, hurt from Rainbow's demise and hurt that one of his friends would openly lie to him.<br>"I'm not lying Gohan just look." Gohan stopped the blow that was soaring towards discord and closed his eyes. he focused all senses towards rainbow and gasped. it was faint but he could hear her heart beating and her breathing was shallow but there. Gohan glared at Discord.  
>"If you ever come near my friends again, i will kill you" Gohan said with a terrifying calmness and allowed Discord to slowly scurry away.<p>

"How?" Gohan asked as he walked up to them.  
>"I was able to heal some of the damage but i couldn't get her fully healed, if we can find somepony power-full enough to heal the wound she'd have a chance." Luna said with a deep sadness doubting anypony that power-full didn't exist. Gohan's aura erupted around him as he walked towards Rainbow and put a hoof on the wound and focused all his magic on it. Gohan started to scream in pain as the wound on Rainbow started to close up, but Gohan's own body was gaining the exact same wound. the wound was now transferred from Rainbow to Gohan. As Rainbow slowly got up Gohan attempted to stay standing and coughed up a large glob of blood.<br>"Gohan what happened to you?!" Rainbow screamed in worry. The only response Gohan could give her was a small smile before he dropped.


	11. Past Revalations

Gohan woke up in a hospital bed. He was surrounded by worried faces, he slowly connected them to his friends and slowly sat up. as soon as he did Rainbow's hoof hit him square in the jaw, tears staining her face.  
>"Never do anything that stupid ever again!" she yelled crying and wrapping him in a soft hug. Gohan returned the hug and spoke softly.<br>"That's a promise i can't make. If your life is in danger i will do it again."  
>"Why would you risk your life for me so recklessly?" she asked shocked<br>"BECAUSE YOU GAVE MY LIFE A PURPOSE!" Gohan yelled startling her. Gohan sighed "I guess you all deserve some answers, follow me." Gohan slowly got out of bed and used a good chunk of magic to heal the rest of the wound and walked past the others who followed him without question. They got to the edge of the everfree when Gohan turned to them.  
>"Stay close to me the creatures won't attack you if you're with me."<br>"Right."

They continued to walk through the forest until they reached a small clearing. the clearing held an abandoned cabin with a broken door and no windows left and a tree bearing all kinds of fruits. Gohan walked into the cabin as the others hesitantly followed him. When they were all inside they gathered in a semicircle around Gohan.  
>"I'm about to let you into my mind and share my memories with you, i need you to open your minds, it'll make it a lot less painful for you if i don't have to shatter your minds defenses." He told them not wanting to have to cause them any sort of pain. They nodded their understanding and closed their eyes to concentrate. Black aura surrounded Gohan's eyes, multiple black beams shot out of them and into the others.<p>

Everyone looked around at their surroundings. They appeared to be floating above a small forest just on the other side of the Everfree.  
>"This is as far back as i can remember, waking up in this forest, This is my mind and these are my memories." Gohan said as he looked down. The others looked down just as he did and were surprised that they all felt the same emotion. Gohan's magic had linked their minds and emotions to his and the emotions he felt at the time of the memories.<p>

A small black pegasus was sleeping in the middle of a small forest when he opened his eyes he saw light brown earth pony with a dark brown mane and tail. The young pegasus fell back asleep as a concerned expression crossed his face and he picked up the colt and put him on his back. He turned a started walking towards a small village that could be seen in the distance. H e got there in 10 minutes and walked into the mayor's office and set the pegasus on a small couch and started to work on some papers waiting for the young one to awaken.

The pegasus woke up half an hour later but stayed quiet not knowing what to say, just curiously watching the earth pony work. The pony behind the desk looked up to check on the pegasus and was met with two curious black eyes staring back him. He smiled.  
>"Well hello little one, I'm the Mayor. What's your name?" The young pegasus shifted around a bit.<br>"My name is Gohan, sir." Gohan said in a soft voice.  
>"Where are your parents Gohan?" Gohan got a confused look on his face and tried to think of something but drew a blank.<br>"What are parents?" He asked curiously, he suddenly got a really happy look on his face. "Ooh ooh, is it a kind of food? I hope so I'm starving." He jumped up as his wings flapped excitedly and his spiky tail flicked about. The Mayor laughed at Gohan's antics.  
>"We'll go get some food in a minute Gohan, but how old are you?" He asked ignoring Gohan's question about parents.<br>"I'm Five."

Mayor got a surprised look on his face. How could a five year old carry on such an intelligent conversation. He waved it off and turned to Gohan.  
>"Come on, let's go get you some food." The young colt swiftly ran past him and through the door.<br>"Wait for me Gohan." Mayor called after him. Gohan stopped to wait for him.

a few minutes later the two were sitting at a table outside a small diner. Mayor had a simple plate of hay and Gohan had thirty apple cores in a pile next to him. Gohan leaned back and patted his stomach.  
>"That hit the spot." Mayor let out a relived sigh, being mayor paid well but if Gohan seemed a bottomless pit. "I'm still a little hungry though." Mayor fell out of his chair in surprise looking back and forth from Gohan to the pile. He quickly composed himself<p>

"Now Gohan, I feel we need to discuss your current living conditions. Where do you live?"  
>"I don't have a home." Gohan declared smiling happily.<br>"Then we will have to give you one. There are no other Pegasi living in town but the last ones who did left their house when they moved, you can have that, I'll have a unicorn lower for you later today but for now explore the town and get your bearings." He said draping a bag of bits around Gohan's neck and pushing him down the road.

Gohan was walking down the road a red saddle bag he had just bought was across his back. He stopped at a cross section in the road and looked around. He turned right and saw a tall building with a large sign attached to the side. Gohan was about to turn away when he noticed the wall near the sign starting to crack and the sign started to fall. A unicorn was walking next to the building and the sign was dropping towards her.

Gohan started running towards her, but wasn't going fast enough. He allowed his instincs to take over and gave a large flap of his wings. a loud crack was heard as the sound barrier shattered and the light spectrum turned jet black and spread across the entire planet. Gohan shot forward leaving a black trail behind him as he pushed the unicorn out of the way just in time as the sign came crashing down on the back of his neck knocking him out.


	12. Past Revalations part 2

Two unicorns stood at the foot of a hospital bed looking at a black Pegasus in concern. The one on the left was mare with a cream coat and a pink-orange mane & tail, her name is Summer. The other wore a lab coat and a stethoscope, he had a gray coat and a white mane & tail. The two shared a worried look as they stared at the bandages around Gohan's head.

"Is he going to be alright Doc?" Summer asked concerned for the young colt who had saved her life. The doctor examined him, a stern expression on his face.  
>"He'll be out for a few days, but he should be fine." Summer let out a sigh of relief.<p>

They both turned towards the bed as Gohan rose up confused about his whereabouts. He looked around a little.  
>"Where am I?" he asked with minimal concern<br>"You're in the hospital, you took a nasty bump to the head." Summer stated  
>"Yeah I remember that part. Can I take these things off? They're very uncomfortable." Gohan asked tugging at the bandages, quickly removing them without waiting for an answer.<p>

The Doctors jaw dropped when Gohan leapt out of bed completely free of injury. Gohan looked around the room before finally facing the window.  
>"Well I'm bored, I'm gonna leave now, K thanks bye." Gohan said quickly and leapt out the window. He didn't get far before a pink aura surrounded him and he floated back into the room. He was sat down in front of Summer, who was looking a bit angry.<br>"Are you insane? We're five stories up." She nearly screamed. Gohan looked at her nonchalantly and flared his wings. Rolling his eyes he started flying high speed circles around her head.  
>"I can fly ya know." Summer facehoofed at Gohans antics, while Doc was laughing his flank off.<p>

Gohan and Summer were walking towards a cloud not far from them. Summer was the unicorn the Mayor was getting to lower the house since she lived right across the street. They got to the house and Summer was about to lower the house when Gohan spoke up.  
>"just leave it up there Summer I can fly now so there's really no point."<br>"Good point Gohan." Summer nodded her head. "Do you want to come over for dinner?" she asked wanting to make sure he had food to eat.  
>"No thanks, I'm just gonna go to sleep." Gohan stated with a yawn. "Night big sis." He said while giving her a quick hug before flying up to the house. He got to the edge and waved down at her an innocent smile on his face, Summer smiled and waved back at him.<p>

_**AN: hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a long time I've had no way of doing so but I can now so expect more frequent updates, sorry for the way short chapter but there wasn't much info to put into this one ill try to make the next one longer.**_


End file.
